Clara's Birthday
by MortalInstruments-DoctorWho
Summary: This is a multi-chapter fanfic. More to come! Enjoy!
1. The Club

The Doctor flipped different switches, twisted various knobs, and pulled multiple levers. Clara looked over at him, excited to see where he was taking her for her birthday. Was it in the past, or future? Was it on a new planet, or one they had already visited? She didn't know, but she had only one request: that it be amazing.

He gave a twist to a final knob and twisted around to face Clara. He looked at her with a smile. He didn't speak, but only ran over to the lever that she figured was the ignition or the starter. He pushed it with enthusiasm and looked at her once more.

"I hope you like to dance," The Doctor stated. She was standing on the walkway to the door that leads out of the TARDIS. He spoke as the familiar sound of the TARDIS engines roared.

"Why? Where is it that we're going?" Clara asked. Not long after did the engines stop and the thump of the TARDIS landing happened. He smiled and then ran to the door. She ran right after him. The Doctor leaned against the white door on one side and Clara, the other. They both smiled at each other and the Doctor opened the door and ran out. Loud thumping music pounded through the door as she walked out.

The Doctor raised his hands and shouted over the music, "Welcome to the biggest club in the universe!"

Clara gazed out at the scene. It was full of people dancing. They were all cramped together, with people shoving up to them. The Doctor was looking around with a smile bigger than his face. He was at least tall enough to be at peoples' faces. Clara, however, was at their necks and even below that. She was being bounced around like a ping pong ball.

"Doctor? is there another room that's more… private?" Clara basically pleaded.

"Of course! This whole planet is one big club. It's sort of like the biggest library in the universe, only it's a lot quieter and there aren't any drunk fools running around. In this club, they've got not only this pounding, kind of annoying, music." The Doctor headed through the crowd, while holding Clara's hand. She found them at a massive door. The Doctor pushed it open and they were in a walkway that was outside. It was fairly warm out, but she didn't mind.

"They've got classical music rooms, ballroom dancing, rap, country, any music you can possibly think of, they've got." The Doctor completed.

They walked up to a monitor. The Doctor explained how it actually a hologram produced on the wall. Apparently it was the cheaper way, but, Clara thought, if you had enough money to buy a planet, make the planet a giant club, and pay the bills and what not, you probably have enough money to install proper computers.

"I like classical music, lets go to one of those rooms." Clara said, pointing towards the selection.

"No," the Doctor replied, "I've got a special surprise for you." He scrolled down, through the selections, and then tapped on one labeled 'private rooms'. Clara couldn't help a smirk when she saw 'private rooms' as a few dirty thoughts formed. She had sort of fancied the Doctor, but did not show it, or at least try not to.

After the Doctor entered 'the Doctor & Clara' into the computer/monitor/hologram, a flash of light happened, and they were in a dark room. She couldn't see more than a couple inches in front of her. Sh clasped the Doctor's hand, who squeezed her hand and let go.

"Lights!" The Doctor shouted, and then she was blinded by multiple lights flipping on.

She stood in awe. An amazing set up was in front of her. There was ice sculptures of beautiful creatures. In the center of the room was a massive, beautiful chandelier, that put every other to shame. The walls were lined with plants and trees. It was amazing. Then, the sweet sound of her favorite song rolled out of the speakers. She couldn't believe any of it. There was a stream (not all that small [you probably could fit a boat in it]) running diagonally through the center of the room. On the sides of the stream were trees, blossoming pink and white flowers. A snack table was located over at the side of the room. It was massive. It held chips and punch and different kind of things in crystal bowls. Through the center of the rectangular table was a piece of crystal. The crystal was about a foot wide. There was a few circular tables at the back right of the room. They had a levitating, giant, smoke colored crystal in the center. The ground was actually grass and where the dancing was to take place, was slabs of concrete.

"It's the most beautiful thing I ever saw." Clara said, gazing out at the vast beauty of the place.

"Ya," said the Doctor while smiling and nodding, "You are one of the few people to own one of these rooms, because they are so expensive."

"I am?" Clara asked. She didn't believe it. "Wait… did you say… own?" Clara didn't know if it was a mix up of words. But, yet again, the Doctor really never slipped up.

"Happy birthday, Clara." The Doctor said, after a pause or two.

He started marching up one of the small hills in the room. "Doctor, is it going to be just us?" She asked when he reached the top, which was in a matter of seconds.

"Heavens no, I invited a few people over." The Doctor replied as he straightened his bow tie.

Not a second after that, flashes of lights (the same flashes that took them here) started happening all over the room. One died down and she could see a cute guy, an african-american girl and boy. The Doctor quickly walked over to them and shook their hands.

"Captain Jack Harkness, Mickey Smith, and Martha Jones! How are you?" The Doctor asked with a smile as big as the planet they were on, itself.

"Ya, no offense, but, who the hell are you." Mickey Smith had asked. Clara had now walked to the Doctor's side.

"Mickey, can't you see, the Doctor regenerated." Captain Jack Harkness stated, rolling his eyes. He then saw Clara and said, "Captain Jack Harkness."

"Stop it." The Doctor said, still smiling.

"Damn, after three regenerations, you're still saying that." Jack concluded.

"No, Doctor, it's fine. Really, I do not protest." Clara said, blushing. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Doctor," Martha said. Her hands were clasped in front of her as she walked towards the Doctor.

"Martha Jones! How are you?" The Doctor said as he through up his arms and gave her a hug.

After their hug Clara asked, "Why are these ball of lights still sitting there, when these guys came through in a matter of seconds?"

"Earth is a galaxy over. These people could be coming from across the universe. The more distance, the longer it takes to get here."

A few seconds after, another light field died down and out popped River Song. Clara only meet her in a dream, but, Clara thought, how could you forget hair like that?

"Doctor." She said, as she approched him.

"River." He said with the biggest smile she had ever seen. She gave him her hand. He took it and kissed it. Clara felt a deep sorrow grow inside her. She snapped out of it as another light field died down. A heavier man appeared and a thinner girls with a baby appeared.

"Doctor!" The heavier man exclaimed, "Where the hell are we?"

"Just a galaxy over," the Doctor said. He then turned his attention to the baby and, presumably, the mother, "How are you Stormageddon? And how are you Sophie?"

"How in the world?" Sophie said.

The Doctor, just now realizing that Sophie had no prior knowledge about time travel and what not. "Craige, deal with her." He then turned around and faced the crowd, then exclaiming, "Let's boogie!"

"Wait, Doctor! Why did it take them longer to get here? They weren't on another planet." Martha asked curiously.

"Well, they are carrying extra luggage because of, well, Craige." He said in a low voice so that Craige wouldn't hear him. They then moved toward the dance floor, everybody talking amongst each other. They all seemed to be having a really good time. Clara thought that this was going to be a really fun time. Or so she thought.

**End Chapter One**


	2. The Enemy Shows Itself

After a few dances, Clara pulled out of the small crowd and went over to the steam. she crossed a small wooden bridge to the other side. She walked along the grass where beautiful flowers were blooming and sat on a bench facing the wall. Past the trees and vines, she could see that the wall was painted. Curious Clara took the vines and leaves and spread them apart so she could see. The wall was painted beautifully. It was what looked to be a continuation to the rest of the room. On one of the hills she could see a statue.

"Doctor!" Clara called. She looked away from the painting to see where he was. When she turned back to where the statue was, it was gone. Clara shooked her head. There must have been something in that punch.

"What Clara? What is it?" The Doctor said as he got to her.

"Nothing, I just thought… never mind." Clara replied, not wanting the Doctor to think anything was wrong.

"Come and join the party Clara! I have a special surprise for you!" The Doctor said, not thinking anything was going on. They walked back over to the dance floor, where everybody was slowing down, just a bit. "Everybody, if you could please join me and Clara over at the tables!" The Doctor shouted over the music.

The walked over to the tables. Clara and the Doctor were so close to each other that she thought of grabbing his hand. She slowly moved her hand, inch by inch, over to the Doctor's hand, but stopped just in time. She had realized, that on the other side of the Doctor was River Song and they were holding hands. Clara felt the sorrow come across her once again, but shoved it down as quickly as she could.

"So Doctor," River started, "Where are we?"

"Last time I saw you, River, we were in ancient Greece. Remember what I did with the TARDIS?" The Doctor replied.

"Oh, you thought that that was the most clever thing that anybody ever did." River said with exhaustion.

"I saved education and learning!" The Doctor said turning to face River.

"Oh, Doctor, guess what!" Martha said. She was a little bit behind them, so Clara never realized that Martha and Mickey were holding hands.

"Oh for the love of, do you have to tell everybody?" Mickey said, rolling his eyes.

"This is the first person I've told!" Martha said looking at Mickey.

"And your mom and your dad and your brother and Sister." Mickey said dryly.

"Outside of family." Martha replied in a low voice. She then turned to the Doctor and spoke, "I'm pregnant!"

"With… with… Mickey's…" The Doctor said, astonished.

"Yep." Martha replied.

"Mickey the idiot, now a father." The Doctor completed.

They walked up to a table. It was a dark-colored wood with the floating blue crystal in the middle. The Doctor walked to the other side and threw his hands up into the air.

"Ready, Clara?" He asked sharply and loudly.

"I guess so." Clara replied as he pointed to where he wanted her to stand.

"Alright. Three, two, one!" The Doctor exclaimed.

Right after he said, "One," a blinding light appeared. Once it settled down, everybody saw what was in front of them. A huge cake was sitting on the table. It was the almost bigger than the table. In the middle of the cake was another ring of cake (only it was floating), and then another, and then another. The whole cake was TARDIS blue, and it had a dim glow rise up and dim down. On the first ring of cake was floating asteroids. Where the next ring was, was decorated to look like a sun. She then gathered that this was supposed to look like The Rings of Akhaten. The next ring had a Soviet Sub going up and down throughout the ring. It was dodging icebergs. The next ring had house and in the windows she could she what looked like a ghost appearing and then disappearing. The ring after that was a huge salvage ship sucking up the TARDIS. She then couldn't see the rest of the rings due to her height, but she figured it was the rest of their adventures together.

"Doctor… it's beautiful." Clara said, astonished of the cake.

"Oh, you haven't seen the best part yet." The Doctor said, waiting for what was to come.

Right after he said it, the song "Happy Birthday" came on. thousands of candles shot out of the cake, but were still on the cake, and lit up. A bunch of red-yellow balls of light flew around them. After the end of the song, confetti and fireworks and streamers shout out and bursted. It was truly amazing. The Doctor looked at her and smiled.

"Why are there so many candles?" Clara asked.

"Because, Clara, every birthday I make a cake for my self and have the exact amount of candles of my age. Therefore, I have a lot of candles." The Doctor replied in the fast tone of his.

The Doctor's face went from happy to terrified in a second. Clara turned around and saw statues climbing out of the wall. She didn't understand. How could they just pull themselves out of the walls? How could they move? After all, they were just statues.

"Doctor!" Shouted River.

"What's going on?" Martha Jones asked

"Doctor, are those Angles?" Jack asked, as if he already knew, but was just awaiting confirmation.

"Everybody, look at them, but not in there eyes!" The Doctor shouted

"Doctor, there are more behind us!" River shouted

"How are they pulling themselves out of the wall like that? It's just a painting." Clara asked, counting all of the Angles surrounding them. There was twenty that she could count.

"The image of an Angle, is itself an Angle. Keep looking! But not the eyes! The eyes are not windows, they are doors. Beware what may enter there!" The Doctor shouted looking around, planning what to do next.

"Where's Craige, Sophie, and Stormageddon?" River shouted over to the Doctor.

**End Chapter 2**


End file.
